Electronic devices that are worn on a user's wrist often include one or more pushbuttons. The pushbuttons may allow the user to navigate through functional menus, start and stop activities, initiate communication with the device such as uploading or downloading data, turn on a display light, and so forth. The pushbuttons may be particularly useful during underwater activities, such as scuba diving, when they allow the user to select a dive compass, a stopwatch, or gas switching.